Natalie Anderson
"What about that one? She's exceptional." "Natalie. Sister of Navy officer Anderson." "Anderson? James Anderson?" "Yeah. Why?" "Figures..." ''-Two unnamed combat instructors'' Natalie Anderson was a female Human Mandalorian member of the Senate Guard, later the Senate Commandos, during the Clone Wars. She is the second child of an unidentified Mandalorian couple, being the younger sister of James Anderson and the older sister of Jason Anderson. Biography Early Life A Mandalorian Life Around fifteen to eighteen years after James Anderson's birth, Natalie was born. Like most Mandalorians, her parents began to train her, teaching her fighting skills. However, most of their efforts and attention was focused on James, whom her parents saw as their legacy and key to continuing the family name and tradition. James' earned reputation and actions greatly inspired Natalie, who wanted to become just like her older brother. Escape After James was sent away by famed bounty hunter Jango Fett to assist in the training of ARC Troopers, Natalie continued her Mandalorian training, though her parents were less keen on doing so her as they believed James would secure their place in history. All this changed when Natalie's parents discovered that James had aligned himself with the Republic, going against their wishes and cutting of all ties with them. With that, Natalie's training suddenly became more harsh and brutal. Her parents hoped to recreate their legacy through Natalie and, as such, pushed her to do more. Over the next few years, Natalie obeyed her parents and continued training, eventually becoming extremely proficient in unarmed combat. As she grew older, Natalie's training became tougher and tougher. Unsatisfied with the way she was treated, Natalie, in her teenage years, ran from her parents, stealing a small ship and using it to get off Mandalore. Reunion "*Cries* I've missed you so much!" "Same on this end... *Cries* You've got a lot of explaining to do, Natalie..." "I know..." ''-James and his younger sister, Natalie, reuniting with each other'' Natalie flew into Republic territory, hoping someone would help her. When she entered Republic-controlled space, Natalie was immediately asked to identify herself, with the Republic naval force stating her arrival was not scheduled. Unsure of how to respond, Natalie simply said that she needed help. To her relief, the Republic ships stood down. One of them pulled over and docked itself with Natalie's ship. A figure, flanked by two Republic Navy officers, entered the cockpit to take Natalie into custody. Much to Natalie's surprise, the figure revealed himself to be James, her long-lost brother. Crying, the two embraced each other before Natalie proceeded to brief her older brother on why she was here. James, after much negotiation, was able to grant Natalie a position within the Senate Guard, enabling her to put her talents to use. However, Natalie, still overwhelmed with relief and wanting to spend more time with her brother, decided to stay on board James' assigned ship with him for the time being. Time in the Republic While she was not officially part of the Republic, Natalie was given the temporary rank of Sergeant and status as part of James' navy crew. Over the next few days, James and Natalie bonded and conversed with each other about family matters and the 'legacy' that their parents were so keen on maintaining. Little did they know, their parents actually had a third child, Jason, and planned on using him just as they did with Natalie. After spending a week aboard James' ship, Natalie was sent to Coruscant, where she honed her skills as a fighter. Her capabilities greatly surprised the instructors and most of the other trainees who sparred with her ended up severely beaten. Eventually, Natalie was one of the first to graduate out of her trainee batch, becoming a Senate Guard and being one of youngest to ever obtain that title. With her combat skills, Natalie was able to handle much of the criminals she encountered on her own. Although, most of the time, she ditched the Guards' long, heavy ceremonial robes. While this action goes against protocol, her superiors ignored this. Natalie did not stay within the Guard ranks for long; being promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and quickly reassigned as a Senate Commando, elite soldiers of the Senate Security Force. Personality and traits "I'm not the best... But you would be an idiot if you thought I was even close to becoming the worst." ''-Natalie'' As a young child, Natalie often looked up to her older brother, James, and was inspired to become just as good as he was. All this changed when James left to join the Republic, an act which disgusted his parents. Natalie was pushed to her limits by her parents in effort to "recreate what was lost" in the family legacy. Although the training was brutal and tiring, Natalie gained superb combat skills, becoming an expert in close-quarters combat. Personality-wise, Natalie differed from James, being kind and possessing a rather "enthusiastic jump". However, she could be dead serious when the situation called for it; a trait inherited through the intense physical training she experienced when she was a child. Natalie strongly believed in being independent, proclaiming herself to be her own woman, and had confidence in her abilities, though she would never underestimate her opponents. Like James, Natalie never knew of Jason's existence. Trivia *While it is not clearly stated, Natalie is younger than James by about 15 to 18 years and Jason is way younger. Category:Females Category:Mandalorians Category:Sergeants Category:Lieutenants Category:Republic Navy Category:ARC Trooper Tal